


немножко нервно

by jrcatherine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrcatherine/pseuds/jrcatherine





	немножко нервно

Раз. Утро.  
\- Дорогие ребята! От лица всего преподавательского состава нашей школы я хочу поздравить вас с замечательным праздником – Днем Знаний!  
Голос директрисы, будто теннисный мячик – быстро летает туда-сюда, но отскакивает от голов, как от ракеток. Никто не слушает. Семиклассники - первый раз в старшей школе - они взволнованы и немного напуганы – новая школа, новые правила. Восьмиклассники чувствуют себя уверенно, они больше не «первогодки», они, наконец-то, свои.   
\- … с началом учебного года! Ведь это так здорово, возвращаться в школу, которая ждала вас все лето, как настоящий, самый верный друг!  
Упругий мячик глубокого сопрано директрисы жаждет остановиться, упасть в липкую лужу расплавленного мозга в любой голове, но все защищены, кто – волнением, кто - спокойствием. Девятиклассники показательно равнодушны и к словам директрисы, и друг к другу, хотя вся параллель уже знает, что Машка летом летала не в попсовый Париж, а хипповала на Кубе, а Серегины родители окончательно развелись. Школьники переговариваются вполголоса, но из-за этого стоит раздражающий учителей негромкий гул, и физрук не выдерживает на минуту раньше трудовика:  
\- МОЛЧАТЬ!   
Мгновенно весь школьный двор затихает. Сто девяносто пять пар глаз самых разных цветов сияют в сторону учителей. Солнечно, ветер северо-западный, слабый, двадцать один по цельсию. Литераторша меланхолично думает, как ее все задолбало, и незаметно косится на часы. Или заметно, потому что ее тут же пихает в спину химичка и хрипло шепчет:   
\- Долго еще?  
\- Минут двадцать, - не разжимая губ, буркает литераторша и думает: «И восемь месяцев следом».  
Над клумбой порхают бабочки, в классах детей ожидают новые, пахнущие типографской краской учебники. В женских туалетах – новые зеркала, каждое в ажурной медной раме. Новый спортивный комплекс – за спинами школьников.  
\- Ребята, спасибо за тишину! Сегодня праздник, даже несколько праздников, но еще мне хотелось бы напомнить вам о печальных событиях, которые произошли тоже первого сентября. Кто-нибудь знает, о чем я?  
Физрук думает: «Эпик фейл». Физрук думает: «Щас ей кто-нибудь ответит». Он понимает, директриса совсем молодая, он понимает, у нее лучше получается трясти бабло из попечительского совета и держать куриц-училок в ежовых рукавицах, чем общаться с детьми, но… Если бы физрук писал инструкцию по обращению с этими упырями, первым пунктом он бы написал: «никогда не задавай вопросов в толпу детей». Нет, даже так: «НИКОГДА».   
\- Никто? Первого сентября тысяча девятьсот тридцать девятого года…  
Лица десятиклассников тупые и сонные. Каждый знает, десятый класс – год отдыха перед геморроем выпускного класса и поступления. Десятиклассники отдыхают, как умеют, - они спят. Родители разделились на две неравноценные компании – одна группа большая, они тусуются у входа в школу и оживленно общаются. Большинство – партнеры, друзья, конкуренты. Все знакомы друг с другом. Вторая компания – намного меньше, это родители бедные, рассудившие, что обучение в первой школе – почти как билет в счастливое будущее. Такими родителями школьники не гордятся.  
\- Минутой памяти мы почтим погибших во время теракта в Северной Осетии в две тысячи четвертом году…  
Выпускники стоят серьезно и ровно. В первом ряду – Ленка, держится очень прямо, лицо спокойное, как у индийского йога во время медитации. Ее руку сочувственно сжимает самая верная прихлебательница Танька, девчонки вокруг вздыхают и периодически поглядывают на Ленку – сопереживают, конечно, но и злорадствуют. Перед началом линейки Ленка узнала, что Костя трахнул ту рыжую шлюшку из седьмой школы. Ленка хочет умереть. Костя стоит позади всех, курит и время от времени посылает желающих узнать подробности. У него в кармане кольцо, которое он хотел подарить Ленке вечером. Вместе с рукой и сердцем, и чем угодно, что она захочет.  
\- Теперь, ребята, я приглашаю вас в школу, на классные часы с вашими классными руководителями. С праздником вас!   
Классные руководители, прикрикивая, ведут учеников к школе, те послушно бредут. Две девочки-семиклассницы, Оля и Вика, тихо обсуждают, куда пойдут отмечать праздник и кого позовут с собой. Новенькая учительница биологии счастливо обнимает все подаренные букеты и гордо ведет за собой свой первый в жизни класс – одиннадцатый "А". Директриса стоит у дверей и улыбается. До нее долетают обрывки слов, а иногда – целые предложения: «Идиот», «Красивая юбка», «Посмотри на новенькую», «Не прощу», «Куда пойдем?». И из последней стайки школьников негромкое: «Это пиздец» и «Праздник же».  
Директриса трясет головой, как китайский болванчик, но сейчас ей хочется сознательно кивнуть. Это ведь действительно пиздец.  
Праздник же.  
Два. День.  
Первый урок в новом учебном году, в одних классах стоит гвалт, летают бумажки, звонят телефоны, это восьмиклассники считают себя отчаянно взрослыми, своими. Три класса поднимают на уши всю школу. В столовой светлые стены и высокие потолки, в столовой фонит негромкий лаунж, там холеные дамы потягивают шампанское и отмечают праздник – начало тотальной загруженности детей. Шампанского много, дамы счастливы, разговоры становятся громче, смех – веселее. В кабинете у директора тоже шумно, трудовик ходит от стены к стене, и натренированным годами преподавания голосом вещает:  
\- С детьми надо прям строго! Вот у вас ведь есть собака? – от одной стены до другой ровно четыре шага. Раз-два-три-четыре, поворот. Кабинет у директрисы весь бежевый. Она однажды говорила, что бежевый цвет зрительно расширяет пространство. Пространства в кабинете столько, что смело можно им делиться. Директрисе в кабинете неуютно, трудовик это знает. Физрук стоит у двери и на каждое слово трудовика согласно кивает.  
Директриса сидит ссутулившись, сцепив ладони, опустив голову. У нее красивые волосы, думает трудовик. Три-четыре, поворот. Директриса наконец отвечает.  
\- Есть.   
Два-три. Шаги у трудовика большие, он и сам большой, одним своим присутствием он делает кабинет маленьким и слишком пустым одновременно. Трудовик рыжий и курносый.  
\- Вот! Она же у вас дрессированная? Вот! С детьми нужно, как с собакой, только строже. Они же, вы поймите, только силу понимают. Силу и ледяное спокойствие.  
Директриса опускает голову все ниже. Ей хочется запустить пальцы в сложную прическу, растрепать к чертям волосы и принять душ. Она выпрямляется и холодным, как мохито, голосом сообщает:  
\- Я подумаю об этом.  
Шел бы ты лесом со своими советами, думает она. И ты со своими кивками, думает она вслед физруку.  
У Оли и Вики из седьмого "Б" высокие белые гольфы, дизайнерские блузки, и юбки самой удачной длины: у Вики короткая – чтобы было видно красивые колени, у Оли длиннее – чтобы ноги казались идеально ровными. В классе тихо, классная рассказывает о структуре школы, будто они еще не выучили наизусть и свод правил, и таблицу поощрений и наказаний. Семиклассники заворожено внимают, а Оля почти беззвучно шепчет Вике:  
\- … а можем попробовать водку!  
Вика нетерпеливо сдувает с глаз слишком длинную челку. Ей все равно, что пить. Ей просто очень хочется стать взрослой, неважно как. Вика не рада новой школе, но рада, что Оля тоже в нее перешла. Хотя как она могла не перейти? У Оли ведь всегда все лучшее. Вика прижимается губами к самому олиному уху и отвечает:  
\- Ну давай водку. А она вкусная? Если кислая, как мамино вино, – то лучше что-нибудь другое, мне такое не нравится.  
Литераторша перестает рассказывать о внутреннем распорядке, смотрит на двух шушукающихся тощих девчонок на задней парте. Молча смотрит. Зависла. Случается. Семиклассники ждут и недоуменно смотрят на свою новую классную руководительницу. Литераторша вздрагивает, будто только что проснулась, быстренько считает до десяти и продолжает рассказывать правила, которые настолько въелись в ее мозг, что повторить их дословно она может не то что разбуженная посреди ночи. Она может повторить их, даже не просыпаясь.  
В кабинетах девятых классов тихо и спокойно, в кабинетах десятых – сонно.   
В одиннадцатом "А", в первом выпускном классе их школы тоже тихо, но новенькой биологичке эта тишина напоминает мертвое затишье, которое наступает за минуту до грозы. Или тишину, которая возникает в лесу, когда по нему идет большой хищник. Хорошее настроение биологички исчезло через две минуты после того, как они зашли в класс, она посмотрела на часах. Часы электронные, они висят почти под потолком и не тикают. Биологичка нервничает, у нее дрожат руки, и она прячет их за спину, а потом выставляет вперед, и снова прячет. Так и стоит – с убранными назад руками, стоит в глупой позе просительницы, но выпускники не обращают на нее внимания.   
Ленка сидит за первой партой, прикрыв глаза, правой рукой она разминает шею. Костя сидит за третьей, через проход от Ленки, и смотрит на нее серьезно и очень грустно. У Лены красивая шея, лебединая, обычно говорит Костина мама. Когда Костя проводит кончиками пальцев по лениной красивой шее – от подбородка до ямочки между ключицами, Лена тихонько вздыхает и вся подается к Косте. Когда Лена бормочет во сне: "Я люблю тебя" и крепко обнимает Костю, Костя знает, что пройдет и огонь, и воду, и какие-то там трубы, чтобы сделать Лену счастливой. Костя смотрит на Лену и пытается придумать, как объяснить ей, что та шлюшка – его единственная ошибка. А кто как не Ленка знает, что он не повторяет свои ошибки, в конце концов.  
Танька заглядывает в глаза Ленке, как верный пес. Периодически Танька оборачивается и бросает на Костю уничижительные взгляды. Костя хмурится. В глубине души Танька счастлива, что у ее идеальной подруги хоть что-то не так идеально, как обычно.  
Ленка это знает. Ленка разминает шею холодными пальцами и точно знает, что каждый в этом классе – ну кроме новенькой биологички, конечно, хотя это – дело времени, – каждый знает. Ленка чувствует каждый взгляд, направленный ей в спину, чувствует взгляд Кости. Ленка не думает об этом, потому что знает, хоть одна мысль о нем, и она просто не выдержит – разрыдается прямо здесь. Ленка массирует шею, потому что это должно успокаивать, и старательно вслушивается в путанные речи биологички. Та как раз говорит:  
\- Этим летом для вас построили еще один корпус. Это спортивный комплекс. Очень красивый. Там на первом этаже бассейн, а на втором – теннисный корт и залы для спорта.   
"Костя обожает теннис" – быстро, против ее воли мелькает в голове у Ленки. "Сожгу к чертовой матери", – яростно думает она, и опускает руку на парту. – "Вот сегодня приеду ночью и сожгу".  
Глава попечительского совета решил, что так будет изящнее, а директриса, получив нужную школе денежную сумму, не хотела спорить, поэтому по коридорам побежали, одолженные в седьмой школе первоклашки в праздничных черно-белых платьях с колокольчиками. Ноги топают громче, чем звенят колокольчики, но кому важно?  
Урок окончен. Все свободны.  
Три. Вечер.  
Осень в этом году очень скорая, этой осени всего двадцать два часа, но она уже успела привести и холодный, промозглый ветер, и туман, и глупости, которые хочешь-не хочешь, творишь. Всего двадцать два часа этой осени, а она уже удручает.  
Вика и Оля на лавочке у школы. Вику тошнит, она плачет и пытается стирать с лица гадко пахнущее содержимое своего желудка. Скорее размазывает по лицу, а не стирает, конечно, но она старается. Вику тошнит уже с полчаса, у нее кружится голова, ей хочется оказаться дома и заснуть. Ей страшно. Ей плохо. Гольфы, юбка, блузка, волосы – все отвратительно пахнет. Вике – двенадцать. Она отличница.   
У Оли в голове шум ночной магистрали, в глазах – сплошной абстрактный экспрессионизм, Оле жарко, Оле дурно, но в то же время – ошеломляюще хорошо. Оля хотела бы поговорить с кем-нибудь. Или не поговорить. Она пока не может сообразить, чего именно ей хочется. Оле очень неприятно смотреть на скрючившуюся у лавки Вику. Вику снова тошнит, она бормочет что-то невразумительное, и размазывает по лицу остатки завтрака. Потом Вика затихает, Оля думает, что подруга уснула. Оле тоже двенадцать, она не знает слова "интоксикация". Оля добрая девочка, она звонит викиной маме – извините, абонент разговаривает, викиному папе – извините, абонент недоступен. Оля звонит своему папе и рассказывает, что Вика напилась, и теперь ей плохо, и… пап, приезжай, мы у школы, и я не знаю, что с ней делать.  
Олин папа – серьезный мужчина, и он понимает, что сейчас не нужно выяснять подробности. Он говорит: "Жди", он сосредоточенно выводит машину из гаража, он едет спасать свою дочь. Он за рулем впервые за последние лет семь. Он на улице без охраны впервые за такое же время.  
Оля кладет телефон на лавку и смотрит на потемневшее, все в отблесках фонарей и рекламных щитов, небо. Вика не двигается. Оля думает, что нужно бы протереть хоть немного лицо подруге, достает из сумки пачку влажных салфеток, встает с лавки – небо качается в такт движениям ее тела. Оле жаль, что не видно звезд, звезды ведь такие красивые. Хочу в небо, думает она, хочу к звездам. Оля падает рядом с Викой, Оля неловко выворачивает руку, но не чувствует этого. Оле снится прекрасный сон – темное, глубокое небо и тысячи разноцветных, вспыхивающих звезд на нем. Оле страшно нравится этот сон. Она не желает просыпаться.  
Спустя два часа директриса кладет телефонную трубку. Она молча смотрит на двух мужчин в кабинете и, наконец, делает то, о чем мечтала весь день. Она методично вытаскивает – одну за другой – шпильки из прически, волосы тянет, они рассыпаются по плечам, глаза у директрисы закрыты, она и так прекрасно знает, что физрук сейчас восхищенно всматривается в ее шевелюру и думает об этом какую-нибудь ерунду на своем интернетиковском сленге. Трудовик тоже наверняка смотрит на волосы, но он напряжен, как сжатая пружина, он готов сию же минуту выстрелить, сорваться защищать честь школы и ее, директрисы, честь.  
Она открывает глаза и смотрит на мужчин устало и беспомощно.  
\- Мережковская в реанимации, Ракитина на промывании желудка.  
Трудовик сжимает кулаки, физрук закатывает глаза. Надо бы что-то делать, медленно думает директриса, журналисты же, Господи, журналисты же набегут. Ей хочется застонать. Трудовик подходит к ней и останавливается, высокий, и директрисе приходится неудобно задирать голову, чтобы увидеть его лицо. Волосы трудовика в электрическом свете кажутся красными, яркими, и кажется, будто они отбрасывают алую тень на стену.  
\- Вам бы домой, Софья Егоровна.  
Голос у трудовика тихий и заботливый. Директриса переводит взгляд на физрука, тот согласно кивает. Пора домой.  
\- А кто же?  
Физрук подскакивает и подбегает к столу директрисы с другой стороны. Охранники, думает директриса неожиданно ласково.  
\- Мы с Олегом Павловичем останемся, и все переговоры вести будем.   
А почему бы и нет? Этой осени двадцать четыре часа, но она уже придавила к земле своим весом все летние мечты и надежды, эта осень уже стряхивает с тонких молодых деревьев листья. Совсем молодая осень, думает директриса, а такая противная.  
\- Знаете, Олег Павлович, в этом свете кажется, что ваши волосы алые, как паруса у Грина. Посмотрите, - она встает, чтобы показать ему. – Посмотрите, они даже красным на стену отсвечивают.  
В кабинете у директрисы открыто окно, и, если бы она сейчас могла размышлять здраво, она бы подумала, почему они не почувствовали запах гари. Она подумает об этом после.   
Директриса замирает с вытянутой рукой и смотрит в окно. Трудовик и физрук выглядывают вместе с ней.  
Это дурное время года, дурное. Давление скачет вверх-вниз, шалят нервы, хочется спать и не выходить из дома, у шизофреников обострения, кого-то манит переменчивый ветер, пафосные хипстеры фотографируют капли дождя на стекле и каждый день надевают новые клетчатые рубашки, первокурсницы тусуются по кофейням и наслаждаются студенческой жизнью. Осень – для тех, кто учится. Новые ручки, сумки, наряды. Аккуратный почерк в новой тетради, неважно, что там – квантовая физика, история французского театра, или география, курс восьмого класса. Сентябрь – для тех, кому еще в радость вставать по утрам, бежать даже в дождь на занятия, слушать, впитывать. Кто-то изучает логарифмы, кто-то решает квадратные уравнения, кто-то учится писать цифры.  
Этой осени возраст – сутки, за такое время трудно серьезно навредить или по-настоящему расстроить, но она старается. Сентябрь глупый, нескладный месяц, у кого-то всплеск гормонов, дурное настроение, срывы, следственно, у кого-то начало очередного учебного года. Учителя со стажем не любят осень, сентябрь – особенно.   
Через большой школьный двор, где с утра была линейка, откуда и увезли двух невменяемых семиклассниц, стоит новый спортивный комплекс. От его полыхания на небе зарево, пламя поднимается высоко, огонь жрет новенькое, метафорически пахнущее краской здание, яростно, не с аппетитом даже, со страстью.   
Трудовик реагирует быстрее всех, хватает телефон и набирает ноль-один, самый простой номер на свете. Физрук зато наиболее полно и емко выражает мысли всех троих. Он не отрывает взгляд от горящего спортивного комплекса, чешет подбородок и негромко говорит:  
\- Вот блядь.  
Директриса поворачивается к нему, тихонько гладит физрука по плечу и отвечает:  
\- Андрей Дмитриевич, вы совершенно правы.   
Директриса хватает свою сумку со стула, бормочет в пространство: "Мне нужно покурить" и выходит, хотя, конечно, выбегает.   
Ленка сидит на земле, на безопасном расстоянии от горящего корпуса, так, чтобы чувствовалось тепло, но не более. Ленка нарочито горько плачет. Плакать ей не хочется, но плакать нужно, это она знает точно. Ленке уже не больно, уже не страшно, уже не плохо. Аффект сменился апатией, и сейчас Ленка плачет по инерции, хотя больше всего ей хочется оказаться дома и спать. Будущего, думает она, не существует. Сон – спасение, а будущего нет, и, если хорошо подумать, никогда не было.  
Костя от Ленки на расстоянии трех шагов, одной случайной измены и щелчка зажигалки. Костя крутит в пальцах мятую сигарету, сует ее в рот и становится ближе к Ленке на вспыхнувшую спичку. Что можно простить, а что – нет? Сколько пройдет лет прежде, чем Лена забудет – или перестанет вспоминать? Нет ответов. Костя вспоминает, как литераторша в прошлом году говорила, гений не тот, кто ставит вопросы и дает на них ответы, гений – тот, кто задает правильные вопросы. Она не говорила, откуда появляются ответы на правильные вопросы. Она тогда вообще ничего не сказала больше, а отпустила их с половины урока, хотя это и запрещено правилами. Костя вспоминает, что Любовь Андреевна в тот день была в строгом черном платье, и девчонки на переменах болтали, что у нее умер кто-то близкий. Костя думает, умер ли он для Лены. Костя думает, есть ли у него шанс ожить.  
Директриса подходит к ним и встает между огнем и подростками. Ленка считает директрису красивой, Ленке немного стыдно, но стыд этот расползается на части, как ветхая ткань, еще до того, как Ленка успевает сообразить, что это. Директриса стоит к школьникам спиной, сил воспитывать у нее нет. Желания – тоже.   
Щелчком она отправляет окурок в огонь и думает, что Ленка, верно, выбрала этот злополучный корпус символом своего доверия к Косте, поэтому и спалила. Хотя это все так неважно, так неинтересно.  
Ленка думает, нужно сказать ей сейчас и вызвать такси домой. Костя спрашивает у директрисы:  
\- Софья Егоровна, правда, что у Любови Андреевны в прошлом году муж умер?  
Директриса не оборачивается. Огонь трещит, Костя затаил дыхание и уже не ждет ответа, когда директриса говорит:  
\- Это не твое дело.   
Директриса думает, две дочери и муж, Господи. Директриса вспоминает, как литераторша спокойно стояла в огромном бежевом кабинете и просила неделю отпуска и говорила, что ее жизнь закончилась. Закончилась, закончилась, закончилась, весь день это слово билось у директрисы в голове, и ночью тоже ей снилось это "закончилось" – кошка Шредингера, которая пытается вырваться из коробки, рыжие поля и обрывы, глупости, цветные глупости.   
Горе литераторши случилось в ноябре. Осень – плохое время года, молодая она или старая. Вырвать к чертям из календаря.   
Костя кидает окурок в пламя, глубоко вздыхает, как на репетициях сегодняшнего вечера вздыхал перед "Выходи за меня", и говорит:  
\- София Егоровна, это я спортивный корпус поджег.  
Директриса оборачивается и смотрит на Костю долго-долго. Потом смотрит на Ленку, которая уставилась на горящее здание и ревет уже по-настоящему. Директрисе тоже хочется упасть на траву и плакать.   
\- Ты? Олег Павлович в моем кабинете. К нему иди.  
Костя становится ближе к Ленке на три шага и одну ложь. Он наклоняется к Ленке, та не отодвигается, он целует ее в макушку, щекочет подбородок и шепчет:  
\- Все будет хорошо.  
Он уходит в школу, Ленка тяжело встает и бредет за ним. Как иначе?  
Директриса стоит прямо. Сумочка у ног валяется. От дыма слезятся глаза.   
Эта осень еще очень юная, она забавляется, играет и так познает мир, в котором родилась. В грохоте рушащихся балок и перекрытий директрисе слышится детский смех.


End file.
